Love Sux
by SlytherinAngel2007
Summary: Hermione loves Harry, Harry loves Hermione, Ron thinks he loves Lavender, Lavender loves a good screw and thats it - R&R please... I dont own the characters.. If i did. Id be JK Rowling and i would be Rich but i aint..
1. Unexpected news

Unexpected News

As Harry arrived back at the Dursley's, he was just as upset, maybe worse, because of Dursley's hatred towards him. He hates being there, and they hate him being there as well. He just wanted Voldemort

_I wish Sirius was back, I killed him, and I killed him. It's my fault Sirius is dead._

The owls come in from Hermione and Ron, hoping for an answer, but not giving up hope.

Ron telling him Mum and Dad will be there to get him soon with Tonks and Kingsley.

_I wish I was dead, it's my fault Sirius is dead, how could I have killed the only person I had ever loved._

But that isn't true; there is one other person he loves, Hermione Jane Granger. How he's loved her so long and so passionately. How he just want to tell he loves her, but he can't.

Hermione has Ron; Ron wanted Hermione and she always wanted Harry. She always wanted Harry, but perhaps she never told him because she was aware of his infatuation with Cho Chang or the fact Ron liked her and she didn't want to hurt him.

_Dear Harry,_

We are very sorry about the death of Sirius and the fact you have to stay with the Dursley's every summer because of the old magic in your blood because of your mom.

Ron and I miss you a lot and can't wait for your arrival at the Burrow. As you know Ron and I have been dating, you don't mind do you?

Please… Please… Please… Owl us back…

_Love always,_

_Hermione _

_How can I go to the Burrow, knowing I killed Sirius and the fact the Hermione and Ron are dating. They asked me if I was ok, with it. Was I supposed to say that No, Mione it's not ok, because I'm in love with you and I want to you to date me instead of Ron._

_Hermione & Ron _(because I know you're going to read this),

I miss you guys both very much, and I just feel really bad about Sirius' death.

Anyways, No Mione I don't mind the fact you and Ron are dating, I am very happy for you both. Congratulations. Well I have to go; it's time for me to cook dinner for those damned Dursleys.

_Love,_

_Harry_

After sending Hedwig with the letter, he picks up a book of pictures from Hogwarts; crying; wishing he never fell in love Hermione. He sheds every picture of Ron and Hermione together that he can find. He picks up his books from Hogwarts throwing them across the room.

"_Boy, bloody hell, what the hell are you doing in here, don't make anymore damned noise or I will fucking kill you" _

Hearing Uncle Vernon's voice made him even angrier; he picked up his wand and yelled a curse. Uncle Vernon screamed in pain. Petunia and her horse like face came in, running, and saying "Vernon, my poor Vernon" and "What did you to him".

An owl flew in, telling him, that he used underage magic, but the new minister of magic understood the circumstances Harry was in, so nothing happened.

Another owl flew in, from Hermione and Ron at the Burrow.

_Harry,_

Mum and Dad will be coming to get you on the floo network, because of the circumstances; we are all staying at the 12 Grimwauld Place instead of the Burrow. We will see you tomorrow, and Mione says she loves you.

_Ron_

_How can I face, going back there, Sirius' house. It hurts enough already, because I killed him, now I have to stay at his house for the remainder of the break?_

Harry began to pack and went to sleep, dreading the next day.


	2. Staying at the Grimwauld Place

Staying at the Grimwauld Place

The next morning, Harry woke to the sight of Ron and Hermione trying to awaken him. Harry grabbed his stuff and headed off toward the fireplace, with Mione and Ron trailing behind him holding hands and stealing kisses. The look on Harry's face that he gave to the Weasleys that clearly said that just made his day even better; to see his 2 best friends kissing and holding hands behind his back. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a look and they both stopped clearly understanding the look's meaning. Harry looked down at the ground and sighed. His eyes began to tear up and tears had started falling.

_Maybe I should have told Mione that I wasn't ok with her and that I loved her and I wanted to be with her, but then what kind of friend would I be? Ron loves her too and I just couldn't do that to him. He's my best friend, but I know how he treats girls too and I don't want him hurting Mione, if he does I will curse him and hex him! _

"Harry, Harry, are you Ok?"

"Huh, oh you said something Mione"

"Yeah I said something, I was just wondering if you were ok"

"I'm fine"

Harry yelled and ran off, into his bedroom, with Ron and Mione running after him. Harry locked the door and ignored their requests of letting them in. Harry sat at the door and cried. Ron and Mione tried everything they could to get Harry to let themselves in. Mione thought the best thing to do was just to give him sometime. She grabbed Ron and kissed him just as Harry opened the door. Harry had a look on his face of disgust and hurt.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry"

"Shhh, Mione, It will be ok"

"Harry, forgive me, I'm so sorry, I know it was wrong of Ron and I do that in front of your door, knowing that you were upset, I know we need to respect you, I'm sorry"

_All I have ever wanted to do was hold her, be the one she loves, but she has Ron, will she ever realize that I love her? I just want to kiss her tender sweet lips and look her into her cinnamon brown eyes and say I love you, but I guess that's she why she's with Ron._


	3. RonMione Lavender Hate

_RonMione Lavender Hate_

The next morning Harry and everyone were packing getting ready to go to Platform 9 ¾ to get on the train to go back to Hogwarts for another year.

Harry and Hermione were talking Ron was up in a different compartment with Lavender Brown, Ron's ex girlfriend. Ron was kissing Lavender lightly on her lips, not caring if anyone were to see them. As they began to kiss more passionately towards each other, Hermione came looking for Ron because of the Prefects were needed in the front of the train to talk to Professor McGonagall. Hermione saw Ron and Lavender; Ron with his shirt off and his pants undone and Lavender putting her bra back on. Hermione slapped Ron and ran off, looking for Harry.

"Harry, Harry, I saw Ron kissing Lavender and Oh Harry, what I am I going to do"

"Shhh, Mione it will be ok, I'm still here, I will always be here for you"

"Thanks Harry"

_I knew Ron would do something like this, he always does, and he is such an asshole when it comes to girls._

"You're welcome Mione."

Harry and Hermione sat together the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Ron kept trying to talk to Mione but she just wouldn't talk to him, he tried everything he could to get her to talk to him. Hermione had found out Ron had been sleeping with Lavender since they started going out because Mione wasn't giving any to him. Mione wanted to keep her virginity until she fell in love with the guy, who just happened to be Harry, she loves Harry with all of her heart, but she had always thought his heart belonged to Cho Chang. Harry was obsessed with Cho, or so she thought. She wanted Harry more than anything, and she dated Ron because she knew he liked her, everyone knew that Ronald Weasley had a crush on the pretty Hermione Granger, but no one knew she wanted the Famous Harry Potter, "the boy who lived." She was in love with Harry, she wanted to have Harry's kids, she wanted to Harry's first and only, and she wanted him to be her first and only. She's always loved Harry, but she always thought he'd never feel the same, that's why she went after Ron and Viktor.

"Mione, Mione, Wake up we are almost at Hogwarts, we need to change into our robes"

"Ok Harry, but don't look"

"Alright, I promise"

Harry just couldn't help it he watched her as she undressed out of her muggle clothes and into her Hogwarts robes.

_She's so beautiful, even from the backside, that all I could see was her back and her legs, but still, she's absolutely gorgeous._

"Ok, Harry, You can look now I'm dressed, now its your turn, I won't look, promise."

"Ok Harry, but don't look"

"Alright, I promise"

Harry just couldn't help it he watched her as she undressed out of her muggle clothes and into her Hogwarts robes.

_She's so beautiful, even from the backside, that all I could she was her back and her legs, but still, she's absolutely gorgeous._

"Ok, Harry, You can look now I'm dressed, now its your turn, I won't look, promise."

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, Harry, I'm fine, really."

"Ok"

_I, Harry James Potter, am in love with Hermione Jane Granger. I wish I could tell her, I've been trying to since the end of3rd year, I love Hermione so much, but I just can't seem to get the courage to tell her that I love her and I want to be with her._


	4. Back at Hogwarts

Back at Hogwarts

They all arrived at Hogwarts, discussing their vacations except for Harry and Hermione; they were just walking with Harry's arm around Hermione. Cho Chang ran up to Harry, asking him to go with her to the next Hogsmeade weekend but her politely turned her down.

"Are you and Hermione dating"

"No"

"Then why won't you go with me, Harry?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Oh, Whatever"

And then Cho ran off. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. They continued walking when Malfoy runs up to Hermione.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and his mudblood girlfriend"

"Sod off Malfoy"

"Oh, does Granger have Potty head for a boyfriend."

"I said Sod off Malfoy"

"Shut it Potter"

"So Mudblood, you actually got hot over the summer, maybe we can go to Hogsmeade sometime together?"

"So first you insult me, then you compliment me and then you ask if we can go to Hogsmeade together, hmm think.. UMM no.. I have a boyfriend, and he's right here, isn't that right Harry?"

"Ummm, Yeah, that's right, Mione is my girlfriend Malfoy, so fucking stop hitting on her."

"Whatever, anyways Granger, don't forget though, Hogsmeade"

_I wonder why Mione said I was her boyfriend, oh I wish I was. Maybe I should ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me. Yeah, I'll do that._

What the hell did I just do, I just called Harry my boyfriend, I wish, but he don't want to date someone like me, he don't date people like me, he dates people like Parvati and Cho, but not people like me.  
"Umm Mione, I was wondering"

"You were wondering what Harry"

"I was wondering if you, umm "

"If I what, Harry"

"If you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"As a date, Harry?"

"If you want it to be."  
"Yes, Harry, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you as a date."

Harry was so happy that he just kissed Mione, and she was so shocked. Harry broke the kiss out of shock and was happy that she would kiss back. Trying it again Harry kissed Hermione, making her stand up on her tip toes.

"Harry, what does this make us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends, or more than just friends"

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend"

"Yes, Harry, Yes"

Harry picked up Mione, and hugged her tightly; he just couldn't believe she said yes. They walked into the Great Hall hand in hand and waited for the feast to begin.


	5. Gryffindors VS Ron & Lavender

Gryffindors VS Ron & Lavender

Ron sat down next to Harry and told Hermione that he was sorry, that he didn't mean to hurt her, but Harry told him; don't ever come near his girlfriend again. Ron looks at Hermione and gives her the dirtiest look she had ever seen.

"You stupid slut, you never broke up with me, and now your cheating on me with Potter?"

"I'm cheating on you, you were the fucking asshole who cheated on me with that easy slut Lavender, how would you like it if you saw me making out with Harry or someone, and we were still putting clothes on."

"You slut, we are over"

"We have been over since I slapped you on the train ride here when I saw you with that Bitch, I hate your bloody cheating ass, go to hell Weasley"

And with that last comment the slapped Ron twice as hard as the first and stormed out of the Great Hall with Harry trailing after to her.

"Ronald Weasley you are the biggest prick I know, you're an asshole and she's right you should go to hell."

"I hate you fucking ass"

"I can't believe you would hurt Hermione like that, what the fuck as she done to you?"

"Oooooh I'm going to tell mum about this one, I can't believe you would even be so stupid to cheat on Hermione, she's supposed to be you best friend, what kind of bastard are you?"

"Shut the fuck up Ginny"

"No, you just the fuck up Ronald, apparently you don't have the balls to break up with the girl, you're just another one of the pricks who cheat on their girlfriends because they don't put out, you are just a damned dickhead and I wish I wasn't your fucking sister."

All of the Gryffindors were pissed off at Ron and Lavender, except Parvati because she is Lavender's best friend.

They were all were agreeing with Harry and Hermione, they all believed that he was the biggest dickhead and should be treated how they treat Malfoy and most of the Slytherins. The Gryffindors continued to stay mad at Ron and Lavender for quite sometime, it was hard to stay mad because Ron was on the quiddich team with Harry, but most of the Gryffindors were hoping that Ron would fall off his broom or get hit with a bludger or something.

The person that had it the hardest between Hermione and Ron was Ginny. Ginny is Mione's best friend and Ron's sister so she was stuck in the middle.

Ron and Lavender broke up because Ron cheated on Lavender with Parvati &Padma, Parvati's twin sister and other best friend. Lavender was pissed off, she saw Ron fucking Parvati and Padma in the Gryffindor girl's room.

Lavender was pissed because her own best friends would have a three some without asking her to come join them with her own boyfriend. Lavender asked out Ron again and they agreed to have a four some, because Lavender and her best friends were all bisexuals, so Ron thought this would be very sexy and whatever Ron thought he wanted Lavender to do, Lavender would do it , she was Ron's bitch. If Ron were to say suck my dick bitch, she would get on all fours and start sucking Ron's dick. She was the world's biggest slut too, but what Ron doesn't know is that when he is out at quiddich practice, she is screwing every damn 5th, 6th, and 7th year she can find. She'd screw 3rd or 4th year if she can't find a 5th or 6th year to screw. But it's not like Ron cares, he's dating her because he can get a good screw, but he thinks he loves her, just wait until he catches her screwing Neville, Seamus, or even Malfoy. Ron walked in on Lavender and Parvati and he decided then he wanted to have a porno of his girlfriend and her best friend having sex so he videotaped it, Ron was enjoying every minute of it.


	6. True Feelings

True Feelings

Hermione was sitting in the common room, crying on Harry's shoulder repeating "I can't believe he'd be like all the other guys I've dated... That I'd be willing to screw him a week after we started dating… who the fuck does he think I am? Lavender? Well if he thinks I am Lavender, well he is out of his damn mind! Well let me tell you, I am nothing like that cheap slut!"

"Shhh, Mione its okay... I am here for you... I'll always be here for you.. I … I.. I LOVE YOU... oh I always have and I always will. "

"Oh, I love you too Harry, what does this make us? Are we just friends, are we dating or what?"

"Mione, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming this weekend, would you have the honor of going with me as my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Harry, Yes"

Ron comes in the common room stumbling up to Mione and saying "hey slut, are you ready to fuck now, mudblood… I'll sure as hell make you scream!"

Mione looked at Harry and slaps Ron and kicks him in the balls.

All Hermione could think about is how she didn't want to get hurt again, _stupid Ron, stupid Lavender, I hate that fucking slut why the fuck do all the guys fall for her, she's a damn skank. Hmmm I wonder if I dressed and acted like her, Harry would fall for me… lets not even try it. I don't want to be like that damn whore. I hope she gets pregnant._

"Harry, are you seem really quiet,"

"Why the fuck did Ron call you a damn slut and mudblood!"

"Harry, chill, Ron was drunk, he always gets that way after he has like 4 bottles of fire whiskey, that's how he found out Lavender was such a good screw, He fucked her while he was drunk, but its not like she cares, she says she loves Ron but why the hell is she screwing Seamus and Neville and everybody else? Wait have you fucked her?"

"No, I didn't fuck her, I am not stupid, She's probably got every fucking STD, while the hell would I wanna screw that ugly ass… she thinks she is a nice piece of ass, but she needs to stop doing all that shit, but whatever, that's her fucking problem."

"Yeah, I heard that she is pregnant, I think it is soo funny though, because her slutty ass is all over every damn guy, and yet, all that might change if she has a baby."

"Can we change the subject about Lavender and Ron, because I really don't wanna talk about them anymore... I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, and I will never do anything to hurt you like Ron did, by cheating on you with the biggest slut. When you came to me, I didn't know you and Ron were still together, so when I had found out, It hurt really bad, but I didn't stop loving you, it actually brought me closer to you because I wanted to hold you and make you feel better when you hurt."

"I love you too, Harry James Potter!"

The kiss seemed to last forever, just pulling away slightly for air, they began to get more passionate with each kiss they encountered, Harry's hardon pressing against Hermione's upperleg, she was moaning, smiling at Harry's arousal.

Hitting every spot on his neck, smiling at his moans, breathing heavily, Hermione lifts his shirt above his head, waiting for him to do the same, faster and faster, his breaths and her's came, sweat running down the faces, he runs his hand to her jeans, to see if she'll reject it, as if she knew what he meant, he undid his belt andundoes her jeans, she takes the hint and kisses him in response as he undoes her jeans and slides them done. Glancing at her up and down, and whispers that she's beautiful as he slid her wet black thong down past her to her ankles by his teeth, and she laughs and slides his boxers down, her gaping face in shock as she looks down at his arousal. He kisses her neck and makes his way down to her chest, his eyes glued to her boobs, he gently begins to nibble on her nipple smiling of the hardness it becomes as he nibbles and sucks harder and harder. Moving tongue down her body, slower and teasing her, begins to move his tongue to her clit, faster and faster he tickles her clit, she becomes wetter and her moans got louder and more aroused.

His arousal got more noticable as he began to begged her to suck his dick," please, please suck me", as he began to beg, she smiles, and takes her tongue to the head of his dick, licking the precum of the tip, teasing him, so gently, and listening to his moans become louder and louder as he began to scream her name,"Mione, Mione, Please stop teasing, and suck me", she began to feel sorry for him and sucked his dick , taking the full arousal in her mouth, she began to suck harder and harder, listening to his moans, as they began to get louder.She took the arousal out of her mouth and got on top, but Harry rolled over on her and lowered his self onto her, he began to enter her slowly, realizing her cherry hasn't been popped, she began to cry as she felt the pain, but was smiling because she loved him, he began to thrust into her, and finally making it to his pace, they thrusted together and went faster and faster, as each thrust went deeper, she whispered faster and faster, and Harry went faster, they moaned in unison, and both orgasmed at the same time, both panting and sweating.

" I love you, Harry. It was great, I'm glad you're my first"

" I love you too, Mione, I was afraid to hurt you, I had thought you had lost your virginity to Ron or someone else like Viktor, I am glad you're my first too"

"You didn't lose your virginity to Parvarti?"

"No, I didn't... I wanted to wait until I found someone I loved... and I found you"

They both fell asleep together on the couch in the common room, to awake to find someone, hearing the whole conversation, and saw them...


End file.
